The Guardian of An Angel
by IronicVeghead
Summary: RoxasXNamine. Namine is taken in by the Organization. Roxas, Axel and Demyx befriend her. But someone is watching her...And she is on thin ice with Xemnas. All the while Roxas and Namine are falling fast for each other.
1. New Home

**Hello everyone! This is my first story so I hope you like it. Also, I won't abandon it because I've already typed up the entire thing! XD So yay! **

**Pairing: Roxas/Namine…the rest are secrets **

**Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing except my sanity…no wait…The FBI took that too…**

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Locked away in her white abyss room; just like always. Namine was drawing. She was drawing from the confines of her own mind for her room had no windows. She had asked for a room with none; she didn't like the views it would have given her. Dark, unhopeful, disastrous, nothing.

She had no memories of her own before becoming a nobody, but yet she could mold and view others'. It took time to do damage or repairs, months, years; but only seconds to get into the latest, newest memories. The Organization had found her near their castle and took her in for observation. They had decided to keep her as their little pet when they learned of the powers she possesses. So in the endless white she stays, drawing endless amounts of pictures, and endlessly pondering her curious powers she has yet to understand.

_KNOCK_

Namine opened the door to reveal Vexen and Demyx. _ Great…more experiments. I love being a guinea pig._ Namine thought. Bug as much as she hated the tests and Vexen, she was glad that Demyx was there. He was one of the most fun nobodies of all the Organization, which she had met. With him around everything became much less serious to her.

"Ok, I have monitored and recorded all of Demyx's actions for the last 48 hours," Vexen began, "Lets see what you can recover,"

Namine merely nodded slightly and began drawing. She was searching through Demyx, finding and drawing what she saw. This could take many hours sometimes; it would depend on the member.

A few hours and many papers later, Namine had reached her limit. She slowed her process then stopped completely. Her marble pure eyes reached Vexen and he finished up his notes.

"Very well, I shall return in three days, or the Superior will see you," He spoke promptly while collecting the pictures of Demyx's memories. Demyx grinned and waved goodbye, it was a test of strength for him to sit still and quiet for so long. Sometimes, at random increments, Vexen would have to hush the melodious nocturne because he would begin humming, singing, or fiddling with things around him.

The white angel was left to her white eternity, but she smiled, only once, in recollect of Demyx's childish sweet company. Namine then curled up into the soft blankets, tired from her long work. Pondering the workings of the strange members, not for the first time, as she drifted off into a deep slumber.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"What have you found?" The man with the silver mullet questioned. Words echoed easily in the large white and silver throne room. With all members present, one could say the air itself regretted its path into the extravagant room.

"She managed to recover most of Demyx's memories from the last eleven hours. Leaving out a few of the events. She is making progress," An unattractive scientist answered his superior.

"Very good, keep her working. I will see her in three days; did you inform her of this?" The mullet man requested. Number IV only nodded.

Unknown to its reasons, something uncalled for stirred inside the youngest member at this subject…curiosity.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As days passed, Namine kept busy by drawing. Drawing birds in cages, birds out of cages, things she wouldn't recognize and nobodies she did. Although a nobody, gears were turning in her head that no one else saw turn. She was planning, choosing, training. It hadn't taken her long to figure out a few things…One: These are the bad guys. Two: They need her for something otherwise they wouldn't be so compliant to her needs. And Three: If she learned to control and expand her powers without them knowing her strength, she could have an advantage. She was also observing who was in the Organization. She knew Xemnas, Demyx, Vexen, Luxord, and someone with bright red hair and emerald eyes; she wanted to meet him badly.

She wanted to draw him. He was so colorful and there was rarely color anywhere else. Although Namine herself preferred to wear white, everything else she thought should have color. It is how she saw things, she is the clean, white canvas, and everything else is waiting to be spotlighted. But for now, the white princess decided it was time to work.

Learning fast some of the extremities of her powers, Namine saw nearly 39 hours of Demyx's memories. Vexen didn't need to know that. Now she was going over his memories, redrawing some, thinking through others. Once she had some drawn out she was ready to practice.

The sketches were laid out in one row of four and one row of three in front of Namine. Hunched over, blonde hair blocking all peripheral vision; Namine focused on one sketch and one sketch only. It was of Demyx having breakfast. He had made waffles with maple syrup and a glass of water. The girl's attention was only on the glass of water. Seeing the vision of the memory play in her head like a movie, she paused to edit it. The glass disappeared. Letting the memory play again, energy drained from Namine's body and she crashed to the table in exhaustion. A smile resting on her light lips as she let the famine take over and her lead eyelids droop.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Hello again!!!!! Sooo…what do you think? I will try and update a chapter each week. Maybe two…REVIEW! So that I can make changes if need be!**

**THANK YOU!!**


	2. Meeting the Organization

**Hello again! This chapter will be longer, as will the rest. I appreciate that you are reading this! **

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Hey…you," No response, "Hey…wake up," Still no response…

_What is that smell?_ The blonde teen thought; groggily turning her head to the side. Smoke….Fire. Paper burns in fire. Drawings.

"WHAAAT!?!?" Namine screeched, sitting up in the blink of an eye; ocean eyes wild, darting around the room. _Walls? Check. Ceiling? Check. Floor? Check. Table? Check. Drawings? Check. Fine? No check. Organization member? Che…wait…huh?_

The pyro waited until the girl with wide ocean eyes realized that everything was intact before acknowledging himself. Once wild eyes had calmed, she had settled on staring down the red head until he said something. He took this as his cue to begin.

"Hi there" The member with emerald eyes drawled.

Namine blinked.

"I was sent to get you; I was also your wake up call. I'm Axel by the way, got it memorized?" Axel said coolly.

"Namine," Namine introduced herself simply.

"Alright get up, Manse…I mean Xemnas wants you to report to him now so I'm here as the delivery boy, got it memorized?" Axel gave her his infamous coy smirk.

Namine looked at him, and then looked at the door.

This time Axel blinked.

"I can't get dressed while you're in here," She stated. Axel held up his gloved hands in surrender.

"Ok, then I'm out,"

Once the door had shut Namine got to work moving her pictures around. Some put out in the open, some hidden, and some very well hidden. Each sorted based on their, "How bad will this mess up my chances of survival if I'm caught," factor. When the small girl was satisfied with her secrets hiding spots, she went out her white door to meet the pyro in the oversized hall.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Right. Left. Right. Left.

The blonde and the youngest of the Organization was sitting in a meeting. Extremely bored.

Right, Left, Right, Left.

He had resorted to trying to hypnotize the sitarist from across the room.

Right, Left, Right, Left.

The keyblade swung like a never-ending pendulum. _You are getting sleeeeeeeeeeepy..._Number XIII muttered. _When I count to three you will fall into a deep sleep._ Demyx was watching the keyblade intently. _1…2…3…_Xigbar slumped back in his chair and began to snore. Demyx and the keyblade wielder did all physically and mentally possible to hold in their giggles and laughter.

"Number IX," Xemnas boomed. Demyx sat up straight like a board.

"Yes Superior?" Demyx answered automatically.

"What are your thoughts on taking Atlantica?"

Demyx stoutly answered.

"Well, there are pros and cons, a pro is that it would be easy to take over and it would bring us closer to controlling all worlds. However, what to do with Trident and Ursula are the real issue," Demyx smiled, he liked Atlantica. That was easy enough to guess, though, since he loves water.

Without warning, a portal opened in the middle of the hall, and out came number VIII and a pale, blue-eyed, timid girl. Standing suddenly closer to Axel.

All eyes turned to her. Her eyes darted everywhere, trying to take everything in. One thing she took in more than the rest, a pair of eyes, electric blue. The blonde teens locked eyes and then Namine quickly looked away. The keyblade wielder chose to take in some more of the strange girl.

"Namine," Number I's voice echoed throughout the hall.

"Yes…" She answered, shaky on the outside but stone on the inside. However, this, they didn't need to know.

"We are going to start new training for you. You will work on expanding your view to the past and how many people you can read at once," He spoke, his ego filling the entire volume of the room and growing.

"Ok," Namine responded quietly.

Xemnas turned to Axel.  
"You may return her to her room now Number VIII. I am done with her," He waved his hand in a 'shooing' manner.

"Okey dokey," Axel flicked his hand and a portal arrived behind him. He headed Namine into the dark abyss, following behind her before the portal disappeared.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

Her head hurt when she came out of the dark mist to reach her snow white room.

"Why can't we just walk? That hurts my head," Namine questioned Axel. Axel chuckled and ruffled the pale girl's hair. She ducked away at first touch, clearly annoyed.

"Because then I would have to explain to Mansex that I gave into your commands, that's not good," The red-head explained, matter-of-factly. Namine, however, didn't hear it all…

"Mansex?" She repeated, furrowing her light eyebrows in confusion. Axel grinned and strutted over to her paper and drawing utensils. He was in the middle of showing her that if you mix around the letters in Xemnas's name, you can get Mansex; when two portals appeared in the room.

Two organization members enter Namine's quaint room. Namine let out a small gasp.

"Oh Demyx! What did you have for breakfast two days ago?" Namine could barely get the words out of her mouth fast enough. Demyx blinked a couple of times.

"Uhhh…waffles with maple syrup?" Demyx answered warily. Namine's face lit up.

"Anything to drink?" She interrogated happily.

"No…why? This is weird…" The teen rubbed his temples in confusion. Namine smiled confidently.

"I was just curious," She stated.

There was an awkward pause.

It was then that Namine realized who the other member who had joined them was. A strange sense was running through her veins and she didn't know what it was.

"Ooohh Kay, so whata you two doin here?" Axel asked casually. Roxas spoke for the first time since appearing.

"Mansex sent us to work with Namine," He responded, glancing at said girl when he said her name.

"Ah," Axel nodded. Everyone looked at Namine and waited for her to do something. She sighed and got up to retrieve her sketch book and drawing supplies; then sat down gracefully at one end of a white rectangular table. The teen looked up and motioned for them to sit down with her.

"Here," She slid a deck of cards (with the Organization symbol of course, and with Xemnas as the King of Hearts and other such fun stuff  ) across the glassy surface to the other nobodies. Blank stares were returned to her.

"What do you what us to do?" Roxas asked, speaking for all the boys. Namine rolled her eyes.

"Do something with it, play a game, make a castle…You're going to get bored if you don't," She watched them carefully with her deep blue eyes.

"Let's play Flinch," Axel grinned. Demyx and Roxas nodded in compliance. They began their game and Namine began sketching.

She began with Demyx, trying to see back as far as she could, then farther, pushing herself. Experimentally removing small objects in some of the memories. The memory manipulator smiled with her new successes. Axel next; repeating the same process for awhile, then randomly switching to Demyx's memories, faster, farther, and deeper.

Namine was also noting all the memories for personal use. Meeting memories reimbursed her guesses for her good accommodations. She was needed, and important to their plans. She was also trying to remember all the members, and their tempers. If she was to push back any, she needed to know who she could do so with. And without getting herself injured in the process.

Moving on to Roxas, the pale girl tried digging deepest. But then, underlying memories, hidden beyond Roxas's own reach. Memories of his somebody. Namine made connections fast. She had learned of Sora from their memories of meetings. He was the enemy, or really, the good guy.

So many questions filled her head very fast,

_Roxas is Sora's nobody?_

_That's why the Organization wanted him! _

_What will happen when they get Sora? _

_Are they only using Roxas?_

_Does he know?_

_He's like me… only there when they need him…_

_Will they try to get rid of him too? When they don't need him._

_Like me…_

A single tear welled up and fell down the girl's smooth cheek. It landed on her drawing. Then another salty drop rolled down and was set upon her creation. Her ocean eyes, filled with drops of an ocean, met a pair of matching eyes; more tears fell. The sketch was silently rained on.

Roxas set down his cards and sent all focus across the light table. Confusion and worry were set on his features. He picked up his cards swiftly, before VIII and IX would notice.

"Hey Axel? Didn't you want to practice those new moves today?" Roxas asked his friend casually.

"Oh yeah! You want to help me man?" Axel responded nonchalantly. Roxas nodded a 'no'.

"Naw, I've got to get some more sea-salt ice cream. We're nearly out! Demyx, why don't you help him?" Roxas was working on trying to get them to leave.

"Sure, I'll help!" Demyx smiled at Axel. Axel shrugged and flicked his hand to create a portal. The boys got up and Axel and Demyx headed out.

"See ya round Namine," Axel waved a gloved hand behind him. Demyx turned to wave.

"Yeah, bye!" So with that, the opposites were gone.

After pausing to make sure his buds weren't coming back, Roxas dashed to Namine's side. A fresh set of tears had begun to silently fall.

"Hey, hey, what is it? Whatever it is, its fine," Roxas began to comfort her. Ignoring a voice in the back of his, scolding him. _What are you doing Roxas? You never show compassion for strangers! What's this pull you have to her? Don't get so attached! _

"Namine, its fine, everything's fine Namine," The blonde boy spoke with a caring tone. However this managed to make a few more tears spill over.

Namine couldn't take it. _Why am I crying?! I don't cry! I'm tough! How could they do this to him!? Why do I care so much? Get a hold of yourself Namine! _ Secretly scolding herself, the glassy eyes disappeared as Namine shut them.

Roxas settled on making her more comfortable. With one arm under her knees, and one behind her neck and shoulders, Number XIII easily picked up the fragile girl and set her softly on her bed.

Within a minute the overworked memory manipulator had slipped into a deep sleep with wet tears drying in her eyes and on her cheeks.

Satisfied with his work, Roxas internally yelled at himself some more before creating a portal and leaving quietly. But not before looking back again one last time at the sleeping angel.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Namine…She is very innocent…Very fragile…A very pretty girl…She would be well with me… _

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Review please! Or just keep reading it ******


	3. New Friends and Enemies

**And off we go again!!! OH! And by the way!!! That last line from chapter two: "**_Namine…She is very innocent…Very fragile…A very pretty girl…She would be well with me…" _**I re-read that and realized that it looked like Roxas was thinking it…HE WASN'T!!! IT WAS SOMEONE ELSE! Ok. Glad I got that sorted out. Off we go!!!**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

She didn't want to open her eyes. They were sore from her crying. Namine quickly went through what had happened before she fell asleep. _That was so sweet of him…_

The girl got up gracefully and got dressed in her usually white attire. Once satisfied with her appearance, Namine set out on the only route she knew, the kitchen.

The large halls and stairways were daunting, but the blonde guest was stronger than she let on, and was counting on her importance to keep her safe. However, unbeknownst to the confidant nobody, hungry eyes watched her on her quest for food. Silently plotting horrible things in the back of their mind.

Upon reaching the kitchen, Namine was greeted by several other nobodies. They included Xigbar, Zexion, Lexaeus, and Luxord. But if you _really_ wanted to be accurate, Namine was only greeted by Xigbar. She recognized Zexion from Demyx's memories, hard to believe they were best friends. She knew Lexaeus because she was so large…she tried to stay away from him. And Xigbar had introduced himself to her one day.

Although intimidating with his eyepatch and scars, Namine saw Xigbar as an uncle figure.

"Whassup little girl?" Xigbar asked in his never-ending surfer dude accent.

"I'm exhausted. How 'bout you?" The small girl responded while serving herself some cereal.

"Ah, well I'm off to the Land of Dragons, that emperor has something stuck up his butt and he is just too much fun to bug," Xigbar stated, leaning back in his chair with a nice smirk resting on his face. Namine let out a small laugh. "So he's gotcha workin' nonstop, eh?" The freeshooter said with his eyebrows raised. Namine swallowed a large bite while nodding.

"Its pretty tiring, my hand is starting to cramp up," the blonde said while examining her drawing hand.

"Well sorry dudette, you know, I could do some of those drawings for you! I can whip us some nasty stickfigures!" Xigbar spoke with a wide grin. Namine also smiled, and then laughed out loud at the thought of Number II slaving over a masterpiece starring stickmen.

After slurping up the sweet milk at the bottom, the now joyous girl and her up lifted spirits put the dirty dishes away and started back on her long journey back.

"Thanks for the laugh Xigbar, I needed that!" Namine said on her way out of the oversized doorway.

"Anytime little lady, anytime!" Xigbar saluted a goodbye and continued on with his business.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next week or so went on in a rut; Axel, Roxas, and Demyx would spend some time in Namine's room when they could. They played cards or board games whilst Namine worked on controlling her memory manipulation. Namine would also run into them and Xigbar during meal time, soon becoming good friends with them all.

And all the while, one member was becoming more anxious for their plans to be put into action.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Come on…just a little more…just a little more…_ "YES!"

Three nobodies looked up from an intense game of Go Fish to see why Namine had yelled out in joy.

"Uhhh…Namine why are you so happy?" A red head asked. Namine made a face at him.

"Am I not allowed to be happy Axel?" She shot back. Axel put up his hands in surrender.

"I was just curious! Jeez! Why are you so defensive? You are a trap! You know that?" Axel ranted on, Namine and him smiling at their banter.

"A trap am I? How's that?" Namine inquired.

"You look so damn innocent, and then BAM! You can go off like a firecracker!"

All the nobodies in the room laughed. Demyx spoke up.

"Actually, I think I see what he means…You're very timid around the threatening members…but to others you're a nightmare!" Demyx spoke while chuckling. Namine beamed.

"So my plan is working…great, I'll keep that in mind!" The pale girl smirked. Roxas shook his head.

"I never would have even guessed how stone you are. You're a rare one. But then again, so are we!" Roxas smiled greatly and everyone laughed as he gestured around to Axel and Roxas.

"We are a whacked up bunch aren't we?" The pyro spoke as he absentmindedly set some paper on fire.

"Namine, just make sure you don't ever act yourself around Mansex," Roxas warned her with genuine concern leaking into his expression. Namine smiled sweetly in return.

"I'll be careful, I promise Roxas," Se said.

Axel set some more paper on fire. Demyx quickly put it out when it started spreading. Axel certainly was not going to, he was grinning like an idiot; watching his fire burn.

"I swear...all those idiots are going to regret pushing me around one day. You're going to set this whole freakin' place on fire Axel, and who's going to have to save everyone's ass? Me, that's who!" Demyx raved on with a smile. The room echoed with laughter.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

One afternoon, a small girl with silky pale locks was walking down obese corridors when smoke appeared before her. A portal threaded its way into nonexistence in front of her and a large man stepped out.

"Namine, you must come with me, you are wanted," The man with strange sideburns spoke to Namine with a very forceful tone.

"O-ok," Namine stuttered, frightened by the sheer size of the member. Xaldin grasped her thin arm easily and pulled her back through the black abyss with him.

When the two had come through the portal on the other side, the melded blackness disappeared. Namine looked up and around at all the members of Organization XIII. Her eyes locked with a certain member. With the sincere look in Roxas's eyes, Namine knew she wasn't in any trouble.

"Namine," The Superior boomed, "Speak of your progress," Number I spoke in an ominous tone. The fragile nobody quickly nodded and began to speak.

"Well…I can see memories up to a week back and I can change small factors in a memory," The memory manipulator lied. She could do much more than that. She could see back as far as she wanted, also, she could even take out entire memories. But Xemnas didn't need to know all that, plus, as long as she told him about a good amount of progress, he would be satisfied.

"I see," He nodded thoughtfully, "From now on you shall report to me with your progress every three days. Is that clear?" Xemnas questioned with hatred-filled eyes.

"Y-yes Superior," The teen stuttered on purpose this time. She was not afraid of him, but it was best he thought she was.

"Very well, Xaldin you may return her," The emotionless voice commanded. Xaldin nodded and a portal appeared. Namine's thin arm was again taken by Xaldin as she was pushed through roughly.

Unknown to the rest of the members, something was burning in the nonexistent heart of Number XIII. He had seen the look in a fellow member's eyes as they looked at Namine. It set him off. He didn't like the hungry look deep beyond their irises and he wanted to punch it away. On top of that, Roxas was unhappy with the way Xaldin had handled the small girl.

_He might hurt Namine. _Roxas thought to himself angrily. _She doesn't deserve that! With his strength he might leave a bruise on her arm! If he did I'll make him wish he hadn't! She is an angel; you can't hurt an angel! She looked so afraid…her eyes…so…Damnit!! I thought_ _I wasn't going to let this happen! You can't fall for her Roxas…_

Roxas's anger had boiled as he felt a protective pull towards his 'friend'. But what he hated most was that he didn't understand the pull, it was constantly reminding him of the white angel. Roxas wanted to follow it, see where it leads; but at the same time, terrified of what it might bring.

­­­XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

And so again, the days went on in an ever deepening rut.

"Axel! You must have cheated!" Roxas spoke, nearly yelling. Axel looked shocked.

"No I didn't! I swear! It was just a lucky hand," Axel debated, fired up as always.

"There is NO way you could have pulled that off without cheating!" Demyx pitched in. Axel stood his ground.

"How come you guys don't believe me?! I just had a lucky hand for once! I swear I didn't cheat!" The pyro continued, not giving in. Roxas butt in again.

"Just admit it and we'll start a new game," He sighed, Demyx nodded.

"Yeah Axel, we all know you did it so just cough up," Demyx said calmly. Axel, however, was on fire (Thank goodness not literally!).

"But I didn't do it!" Axel raged, "Why can't you! Always! UGH! NAMINE!" Axel yelled. Namine jumped and looked up with wide and nervous eyes.

"What is it Axel?" The frightened girl spoke with a surprisingly smooth voice.

"Did I cheat?" Axel questioned. They all knew that what Namine would say would be absolute. Said girl stared at the accused intently, drawing at the same time. She shook her head.

"No, you did not cheat," She replied, looking back down at her work on the reflective table.

Axel grinned and slammed his hands on the clear surface. Roxas and Demyx looked quite troubled, and defeated.

"See! I told you I didn't cheat! It was jus…"

"However Axel…" Namine cut in on Axel's victory speech. She spoke lazily, "You DID cheat the other day during BS. You looked at Demyx's cards from the table's reflection." Namine explained matter-of-factly.

At this, Axel's mouth dropped open farther than possible, Demyx blushed profusely, and Roxas leaned back in his chair laughing heartily. Axel slammed his cards down.

"Well this sucks," Axel said, furrowing his brows, "I've never played cards with a referee before," The red-head stated, smirking at the so-called referee. Namine just smiled and shrugged her shoulders. Roxas continued to laugh, and Demyx was now watching them all with a content, happy gleam in his teal eyes.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Review! I'm tired of writing stuff down here. **


	4. Growing Closer

**Yaaaaaaaaaaay! Another chapter!!!**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Darkness appeared in the kitchen, and out stepped a happy, golden blonde haired teen with a craving for sea salt ice cream. However, upon arriving, the youngest member spotted a certain someone that he was watching very closely. After seeing their hungry, desperate eyes watch his angel more intense every couple days; Roxas didn't want to let them out of his sight. The strong sense of protection over Namine returned with a strong grip. Number XIII grabbed another sea salt ice cream and proceeded on his way to Namine's room. For to fulfill the need to protect her, he must be near her.

He portaled away, glancing back at the member with a fast, ever deepening loathing.

Stepping through the portal, Roxas found his angel working intently on a sketch. Because of where he appeared, her back was facing him. His conscious was telling the blockhead not to startle the working nobody; but his curiosity trumped his conscious as he walked up to her with silent footsteps.

Peeking over her shoulder like a ghost, the keybearer found the masterpiece to be of…himself.

The sun was on his face as he was smiling up at the artist. Namine was scribbling diligently, trying to get the sun rays on his ear to be shadowed correctly.

_Wow, its amazing…All she does is scribble and suddenly... it all comes together to create a stunning image. She sure is incredible. Hm…I can't let her know I saw her drawing, she'll be embarrassed._

With his conscious returning, Roxas traced back his steps even more quietly then before and announced his presence to the quiet artist.

"Nami?" Roxas said, not too loud so as to not startle her. Namine shut her notebook and the stunning Roxas was hidden away. She turned to peer at him with her incredible ocean eyes. And only for a second, her jewel-like eyes halted Roxas's speech function.

"Hello, Roxas," Namine smiled sweetly. Roxas smoothly regained his ability to speak and think properly.

"I come bearing gifts!" He said, whilst smiling back. Namine laughed and pulled out a seat next to her own.

"Lovely! What's the cost?" She eyed him carefully. Roxas chuckled.

"Nothing! I just thought you might like one. Why? Should I be apologizing for something?" Roxas questioned, Namine shook her head while beginning to nibble on her ice cream.

"No, just curious," She smiled again briefly and they both sat in silence; enjoying the sea salt taste on their tongues and each others company.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Number VII"

"Yes, Superior," Saix responded almost immediately. The rest of the nobodies in their chairs sat obediently.

"Bring Namine here," Xemnas commanded.

"Yes, Superior," The robot spoke as he leapt off his chair and into a sideways portal.

Roxas watched the nobody he loathed out of the corner of his eye.

Saix landed with an echoing thud in Namine's empty room. Namine, however, made no motion to acknowledge that VII had come. She was moving her swift hand across paper with fervent strokes.

"Namine, you must come with me," Saix spoke rashly; but he was better of talking to a wall.

Namine still hadn't moved. She was working on getting into Xemnas's head. She wanted to know his plans, every move. However, there was something making it difficult. The code to his head had almost been cracked when the robotic nobody had arrived. Saix became more forceful.

"Namine. Come with me now." Boomed Saix, from that, most anybody before would have been on their knees, begging for forgiveness. So the berserker was pissed when Namine continued with her work. The towering Organization member strutted up briskly to the small girl and grabbed her on both sides of her upper arms from behind.

"Get up. Come with me." Saix hissed in her ear. Namine spoke for the first time.

"Hold. Important. So close," Namine spoke in short bursts. This, however, wasn't good enough for Saix.

He held her arms even tighter and Namine lost her grip. She gasped as her utensil fell on the table. The pale girl tried to pick it up but with no success. Circulation had been cut off in her arms, she whimpered.

"Put! Down! SO! Close!" Namine desperately tried to cling to the table and her paper.

"You WILL come…" Namine was forcefully lifted from her chair. Scrapes arrived on her legs when she tried to stay rooted in her spot, "…with ME!" Saix yelled, head glowing red as he threw her across the room and into a newly fashioned portal.

Organization XIII minus Saix watched with open mouths as Namine appeared, flying across the counsel room from a portal.

"AAAAAAHHHHHH!" Namine screamed as she was in midflight, 'UGhhnn," Moaning as she slid to the marble floor after colliding with a wall. _I was so close…so close…I was almost in his head…ow…I hurt all over…_ Namine thought helplessly. She inhaled sharply from the pain of trying to move, only to let out her breath shakily after seeing a very mad blue haired nobody walking towards her. Saix picked up the fragile girl with one hand around her neck. He smiled grimly as she tried to pry his fingers away.

When Roxas saw Namine in the air, his keyblades formed in his hands. _I have to go help her! _The guardian thought frantically. But he put his keyblades away after receiving a stern glare from Axel. He understood. Helping Namine would mean that she would be put in even more pain. So Roxas sat. Grieving and using every ounce of his self control not to jump down and help his angel. Almost loosing his internal battle when…

"Number VII!" Namine was dropped, left to a writhing white heap on the cold floor, "That is enough!" Xemnas was not impressed, "Explain yourself,"

"Se refused multiple times to come with me," Saix spoke, feeling confidant. Xemnas locked his gruesome eyes on poor Namine, still on the floor.

"Very well then, bring her to me," Xemnas said ominously. Saix smirked and complied. Picking Namine up by her waist and flinging her over his shoulder before jumping up to Number I's chair.

Roxas's hands were bleeding. A sharp wound was forming on each hand from where he was grasping the tight edges of his chairs armrests.

Xemnas took the now frightened girl into a muted portal while Roxas began to loose even more blood holding himself back.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Namine turned herself upright after being tossed onto the ground. Xemnas had taken them to his favorite spot, the high tower with a view of Kingdom Hearts. He had his back to the girl.

"Don't be troublesome Namine; it will only lead you to more trouble. The consequences with only become more severe…" While Mansex ranted. The memory manipulator took her chance to try and unlock the top dogs memories.

"…So you see," Xemnas continued on with his non-heart-filled rant, "Self preservation is simple,"

_There!_ Namine held in her excitement. She had cracked the code to Number I's memories. In one second she had found a way into every memory he had. Finding and sifting through everything for good info was another story. But Namine couldn't be happier with her success.

"Will you make the same mistake twice?" Xemnas glared intently at the now confidant brimmed nobody. Namine kept up her show by timidly shaking her head, "Very well, but just to be sure…" Xemnas dragged her into a smoky portal leading to her contrasted room, "You will have no food for four days," Namine bit her tongue. Mansex left her silently. The soon to be hungry girl curled up in her bed, it was a trying day.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Roxas's eyes widened to the size of pizzas when he saw that Namine had not returned with Xemnas. The terrified blonde focused on counting the seconds until he was free to leave the counsel room.

957 seconds later Roxas burst into Namine's quiet room. Faster than a speeding…whatever shoots out of Xigbar's guns…Roxas had pulled the shocked girl out of her soft bed and was crushing her in his strong arms.

"Namine! I'm so glad you're safe! Do you hurt?" _Thank kami! She's alright! I don't know what I would do…I would kill Xemnas that's what! And Saix! Oh they would pay alright!_

Namine just hugged him back and buried her face into the crook of Roxas's warm neck.

Demyx portaled in with a worried look etched on his face.

"Nami are you alright?" The sitarist asked sincerely. Namine looked up from Roxas and smiled at her caring friend.

"I'm fine Demyx, I'm just sore a bit,"

The room began to feel warmer.

"Hey squirt! How are ya? Ooh…what do we have here?" Axel grinned maliciously as he eyed Roxas and Namine's close embrace. The blondes both blushed quite a bit as the let go of each other.

"It's nothing dude," Roxas assured his friend, although not really believing himself. The four great friends all smiled.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The troops were taking a break while Namine healed, because she refused the potions.

To entertain themselves, the bed-rester gave the boys paper, which was sent on two possible routes:

The first: Being turned into something origami-like by Roxas. Or being drawn on by Demyx, and then sent to the success pile.

The second: Being turned into something by Roxas or Demyx, and was then sent to the trash pile, or rather, Axel. Who would then enjoy putting the art into flames.

"So…What's the damage you little rebel?" Axel asked nonchalantly while lighting fires. Namine looked down, ashamed. Roxas was confuzzled.

"What do you mean? She was beat up!" Roxas's brows were nearly connected they were so mussed up, "What else could they do?" Demyx spoke up to straighten out Roxas.

"_Saix_ beat her up, Xemnas didn't, he gave her a punishment. That's how it works. You either get killed or you get another chance with consequences," Demyx finished sadly.

Roxas looked stressed; being the newest member, this was news to him. _Why can't they just leave her alone? _The blonde looked up instantly at his angel at Axel's next words.

"Soo…What is it little non-conformist?" The pyro asked again. Namine looked off to the side and mumbled.

"What? I couldn't hear you?" Demyx spoke. Namine heaved a sigh.

"No food for four days…" The pale girl looked up gloomily. Then three things happened. A pencil broke, and origami crane was crushed, and a paper was fizzled to ashes.

"Geez Nami, I'm sorry…" The musician consoled. Axel nodded and threw he a paper rose that was ripped and wrinkled. One keyblade wielder was silent. Namine barely got out his name.

"r-r-Roxas?" Namine rustled the sheets as she was getting out of bed to go to her guardian.

"No!" Roxas looked up and squeaked. Namine froze, "You need to stay in bed and get better. And don't worry, I'll sneak you food every day," Roxas said with stress marks on his forehead. Namine smiled sweetly at him and got situated under her covers.

"No Roxas, you will not bring me food," Namine stated with a blank face, "I will not have to take that risk and I am perfectly capable of scavenging my own food," When Namine gave them all her clever smirk, they knew she would be fine.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Llllalalalalalalalalala REVIEW FOR COOKIES!!**


	5. Realizations

**Heeeellllllllllooos!!! Time to read!!**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Larxene obliviously walked down the white corridor until he came to an even whiter door. A bowl of cereal was left where she stood. This then traveled into two, pale, delicate hands.

_That was too easy, erasing memories of orders not to feed me and replacing them with orders to do just that? Namine you are an evil genius. And by erasing their memories of your deed; you are undefeatable! HA! I'm invincible! Everyone is putty in my hands! _

Namine crunched her cereal of geniusness with great triumph. _Yep, putty…That is of course…except Roxas…_The girl hid her dishes and got out her drawing supplies.

A sketch soon arrived on the paper of Roxas and Namine holding hands. The focus was on the blonde boy. Namine had drawn it so that only the backside of herself could be seen, the rest of the piece included Roxas looking stunning yet again.

_You can't even capture it right on paper. _The artist worked on her Roxas that _must_ be perfect for another hour or so before giving up.

_It's just not possible! _Namine thought to herself while shredding her deemed unacceptable art. _You just can't make him perfect on paper the way he is in real life…_The pale girl was hit with a wave of realism for the umpteenth time as she remembered what she was, where she was, and who was _really_ in complete control. A near pigment-less forehead came in contact with a very hard tabletop.

"I've fallen hard and now I am SO going to screw myself over with this!" Namine moaned in frustration.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Impossibly loud rock music was heard by Demyx as he walked down a surprising narrow corridor. His echoed footsteps could barely be heard as revving engines and screeching tires overran them.

"Just you try and catch me and I'll burn all your shiny hair off! Got it memorized?" Demyx chuckled as he turned into Roxas's room to see the best friends intensely playing a race game. Roxas paused the game and turned to friendly greet Demyx.

"AAAHHH! ROXAS! UNPAUSE IT!" Axel yelled while reaching out dramatically to the screen. Roxas ignored him.

"Hey man! Grab a controller, do you want to play?" The happy keyblader threw a controller to hook up. Demyx caught it and went to plug it in.

Axel continued to yell at Roxas.

"Sure, love to. I am so extremely bored!" The boy with a mullet/Mohawk smiled.

"I know, we had nothing to do!" Roxas replied as he started a new game

"OH MY GOD! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!? ROXAS I WAS WINNING!!" Axel screamed in shock. The two blondes in the room cracked up at the pyro's freak-out.

"YOU THINK THIS IS FUNNY!? YOU TOO MULLET-BOY! I'LL BURN THAT- "

"Axel just choose a damn car," Roxas came to the rescue. Axel muttered curses under his breath as he chose a Ferrari with flames on the side. Roxas had a black Lamborghini with a checkerboard pattern on the sides. Demyx had a blue corvette with blue neon lights on the bottom.

The race started and all three began to silently compete…

~About 10 or 15 minutes later (Who knows?)~

"How did that happen? Did you see him coming?" Axel interrogated. Roxas laughed and shook his head.

"I have no freakin clue…" He laughed. Demyx beamed.

"What the hell?! How did you do that?" The hothead asked his opposite while wrapping the cord around his controller. The champion laughed some at his success.

"Why in the world would I tell you?" He raised an eyebrow. Axel sighed, Demyx decided to change the subject, "So Axel…What ever happened between you and Larxene?" Roxas joined in.

"Yeah there is something obviously sexual there,"

"Well, we went on a date once but that didn't work out to well…"

Roxas got intrigued, "Why's that?"

"Have you met the woman?! She's not just a live wire literally," Demyx laughed, "What are you laughing at water-boy? I don't see any girl near you!" Demyx blushed.

"So what if I don't have a- "

"I can tell you're lying Demyx!" Roxas cut in.

"It's no one, really, just a fling…I think…" the musician shrugged. Axel raised his eyebrows at Number IX. Demyx threw up his hands in surrender.

"Alright! Alright! It's a mermaid, is that enough info?"

"Yeah, we don't need to know every detail," The red-head smirked.

"A mermaid, huh? You know I probably could have guessed that given enough time," Roxas thought out loud.

"I bet I could guess who you like Roxas," Demyx shot back. Axel clapped his hands together.

"Same! It's not that hard to figure out,"

Roxas suddenly felt very vulnerable.

"What are you guys talking about?" Roxas spoke warily.

"C'mon Rox, you're doin a bad job of hiding it," Axel said, Demyx spoke up also.

"I'm with Axel; even I could see that you are falling for Namine,"

The accused looked down.

"Dude! Don't be so bummed! I think that she's got the hots for you too!" Axel snapped his fingers, igniting a flame.

"But I'd get a move on it before she pisses off Mansex one to many times, she's on thin ice," Demyx added. Roxas leaned in.

"Alright but now that you guys know, there's something else too; I've been watching someone for awhile now and they've got hungry eyes for Namine. I need you to be on the look-out for them too, can you do that?"

"If Namine is in more danger, then we didn't have to need to know that you like her for you to tell us, we're her friends too, Rox," Demyx spoke with concern, Axel nodded.

"So who's the bastard with the itchy eyes?" Axel asked Roxas seriously.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Farther…Farther, C'mon REACH! _ Namine scribbled furiously. _So…close…CLEAR! _Namine stopped and got a new piece of paper. She started on her next task after finishing her first.

_Ok, step one: reach Xemnas's memories. Done, step two: get as many of his plans as possible, here we go!_ She began again, slower this time, wanting to get every detail right.

~Hours later~

All of Xemnas's plans were drawn up, but not where he would want them. Looking over them, Namine found many disturbing plans, sad plans, and plans that involved herself, Roxas, Axel, and Demyx. She started erasing the most disturbing ones, and most all of the plans about Axel and Demyx.

The plans that included Roxas, however, were much too confusing. In them was a lot of information that she didn't know about, so erasing it wouldn't be a good idea. The small yet powerful girl settled on sorting through them and erasing all the parts that included his death, torture, and anything of the sort. The rest she planned to come back to for further investigation.

After going through the plots made that included herself, Namine saw her survival rate increasingly decrease. She erased most of the gruesome ones; knowing that if she got rid of all the plans, they wouldn't see a need for her anymore.

Also while sifting through various plots and schemes, the curious nobody found one memory from before Xemnas's time that intrigued her.

"Ooh…my…" Namine put her hand over her mouth in surprise.

_A way for nobodies to get hearts!? But…this has nothing to do with Kingdom Hearts! But, then why? _The truth came full circle…

_Xemnas doesn't want a heart, Xemnas wants power. He knew that he was more powerful as a nobody…but all the members want hearts. _All the pieces finally fit into place.

_He told them what they wanted to hear to get them on his side. What's a better façade to fool them with than a Kingdom Hearts!? It would give him the power that he wanted, while the members believe that he would get them hearts…Once he has his power, they will all be killed…_

Light blonde hair pooled over Namine's table as she put her head on her crossed arms, trying to deviate a plan that would work.

_I need to get all the members against Xemnas. But to do that, they would have to believe that I can give them what they want. But how do I do that? How do I do that without having Xemnas find out!?_

"UUUHHHGG!!!" Namine's brain was hurting from all her traitorous scheming.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Review please! Or not…I don't really care so long as you enjoy the story : )**


	6. A Turn of EventsOo

**Roxas and Namine are so cute 3**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"NAMI! I have food! Your punishment is over!" Roxas came into Namine's room swinging around a try of warm food, "Namine?" Roxas gently set the tray on a clear space on her table.

The room was stocked with lots of drawings, more than the shocked blonde had ever seen. He picked up a few of them and let his blue eyes cross over the work. Most of them were about Kingdom Hearts, some of Axel, Demyx, and even himself. A few were of the pale artist he couldn't find.

"Rox?" A soft voice lingered to Roxas's ears.

"Nam? Where are you?" Roxas scanned the room but found nothing of his angel, just white and sketches.

A rustle came up as some white comforter and sheets were moved around until a striking pair of ocean eyes appeared and found Roxas's clear-cut blue irises.

Namine was so entirely ruffled with the covers that she was just viewable as a mess of white sheets.

"Hey there Hideaway, looks like you've been really busy lately. What's up?" Roxas questioned sincerely. Namine sat up in her bed and rubbed her eyes. Roxas couldn't but notice how cute she is when she wakes up.

"Well," She yawned, "Can you keep a secret?" Focused ocean eyes locked on Roxas's. The nobody nodded silently and sat down on the pure white bed next to his precious girl. Namine stared off across the room, "I haven't been telling Xemnas everything, and he doesn't know half of what I can do. And I have been using that knowledge the see all of his memories; or in other words, his plans. I have been erasing some, but others hold very important information," Namine leaned in and Roxas copied her movements, she spoke softer, "He knows…and now I know…how to give nobodies hearts…" The blondes both grew silent.

"Whaa…?" Roxas said, barely audible. His jewel-like eyes had grown wide. Namine took his strong arm in her fragile hands.

"I'm sorry. It's a lot to take in, I know," She spoke to the ground. The shocked nobody's brows creased.

"But, then…What now?" He looked at Namine as if she held all the answers to life and the world. None of them mentioned that Namine was still holding onto Roxas's arm. Neither of them minded.

Namine merely closed her ocean eyes and shook her head.

"I-I don't know…For days now I have been looking through all his memories, but now that I have something worthwhile, I've hit a wall,"

"It'll be ok Nam," Roxas comforted, "We've got time," He sent her a reassuring smile that made her melt and want to cry.

"That's just it! There isn't enough time! His patience has been tested and if I don't tell him all of my extremities soon he plans to get rid of me!" Two pairs of blue eyes were set on each other. Roxas's eyes grew serious and he rested his hand on her thin shoulder firmly.

"**No one** is going to get rid of you. No one will hurt you," Roxas took a leap of faith as he whispered, "I won't let them…"

Namine's ocean eyes grew a cover of salty tears at his sweet words but she refused to let even one fall. She leaned in to the sweet smelling crook of his neck. He embraced her with the wish to never let go. Namine didn't object, she wrapped her arms around his strong torso, wishing never to have to move.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The days kept revolving as Roxas and Namine tried to come up with an ingenious plan. Both to no avail. Roxas was becoming irritable, knowing that time was limited. Namine became more intent on each task she performed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Number XI" The Superior commanded in a room with only himself and another nobody.

"Yes Superior," Number XI answered automatically.

"If Namine gets out of hand, you must take care of her,"

"Very well Superior," He said with a grin.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Rock. Paper. Scissors. Damn, lost again. _Roxas scowled. Axel leaned back in his tall chair and grinned.

"Got it memorized?" He mouthed over to the sore loser. The cocky red-head turned to challenge Demyx.

To say that they were bored wan an understatement. A meeting had been called an hour or so earlier and everyone except Xemnas had shown up. Demyx was restless so he spoke up.

"I'm tired of 'Rock Paper Scissors', lets make something up," The hydrophilic nobody's teal eyes glistened with bored excitement. Axel held his hand to his chin thoughtfully.

"I'm game, dude," Xigbar spoke, glad of the change, "What do you have in mind?" His one eye eyed Demyx. Demyx leaned forward.

"Well, we should think of something different, like, different names instead of Rock Paper and Scissors. What else could you say?" Roxas looked up, as in deep in thought.

"Lexaeus reminds me of rocks…" He pointed out. Lexaeus frowned and Xigbar laughed.

"What could we do for paper?" Larxene pitched in.

"Zexion, of course! I'd bet 20 lbs on it!" Luxord stated, and couldn't help but gamble. Roxas chuckled as Zexion sat quietly and passively in his chair.

"We're not in England! How many times to I have to explain to you that we use MUNNY!" Demyx said, frustrated with the compulsive gambler.

"You can't think of scissors without thinking of Xaldin!" The hot-head chirped. The few left who had kept quiet let out a few snickers. Xaldin, however, looked poised to kill. Demyx put his hands together and grinned.

"Nice! Now we can play something interesting!" with his eyes, Demyx challenged Axel to a game. Axel smirked and also put his hands together. The room grew silent as the Organization watched. Two fists slowly moved upward, then fell fast.

"Lexaeus! Zexion! Xaldin!" The opposites yelled in unison. A few members tried to lean forward to see better. Axel had scissors, Demyx had a fist.

"Demyx wins!" Roxas jumped to Demyx's throne and held up his arm, "Lexaeus beats Xaldin!"

Chuckles filled the room.

"I challenge the winner!" The nobody with an eyepatch shouted out. The winner and challenger took the stance. Luxord leaned over to Marluxia in the next chair over and set up a bet.

"Lexaeus! Zexion! Xaldin!" A gruff voice and a contrasting voice yelled out. They froze at the end, Roxas ended up hopping over to Xigbar's seat and help up his arm.

"Xigbar wins!" Roxas shout out. Xigbar motioned for everyone to halt their nonexistent applause, "Zexion beats Lexaeus!" Laughs finally broke out as the nobodies had begun to accept the odd entertainment.

Marluxia reluctantly handed over some munny to Luxord.

All the while, the Organization was curious as to Xemnas's whereabouts.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Namine sat sketching out swirls and patterns on paper. After finding out all the info she needed, the pale girl had put away all the papers of illegal memories and hidden them well.

About out of room on her current easel of doodles, she was reaching for another paper when an unexpected visitor arrived. Her ocean eyes reflected true fear when the caught piercing amber irises.

_He came to my room. Mansex is in my room. This is not good…_

"How are you progressing Namine?" His monotone voice split the air.

"Well enough," The now timid girl responded.

"I have a job for you," The towering Superior spoke.

"What is it?" Namine wanted to be compliant enough to stay on his good side.

"Some of our members have memories that are unnecessary," The amber eyes never once wavered.

"Who?" The small blonde felt her chest tighten and managed to choke out a single word.

"All of them, you will erase all of the members memories. They are only holding them back, the only memories needed are ones which spike anger. One or two will suffice,"

Namine's eyes shot open wide.

The stone nobody had set something off, something he should have feared.

_Roxas. Axel. Demyx. Xigbar. Even Zexion. All of their memories? _

All of the great times she has had with her friends flashed before her. Their memories too. Playing games, bickering, they had cared for her, kept her spirits up.

_I can't repay their friendship like this! Never…_ Nothing could be seen on the outside of the statue, but on the inside; the Number I nobody was shocked at the set in stone, cold, blue eyes staring up at him. And even more so at what his ears comprehended for him.

"**I. Will. Never**," The harshest tone ever spoken by the pale nobody was the most sure thing she had ever done. Her mind had set. She chose death over betrayal. The sudden boldness was greeted with a deathly stare.

"You will regret this decision, nobody," Xemnas spoke as he faded away into this smoke and twisting darkness.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**OMG what is going to happen!!! Have patience and you will find out!!**


	7. Help!

**This chapter is very graphic…**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Fortunately every member was seated when the darkness revealed the never-changing Superior of Organization XIII. His gaze went straight to Number XI. Coded words were sent his way.

"Things have gotten out of hand,"

Number XI grinned maliciously. A hungry look clouded his desperate eyes and he portaled away. Deep blue eyes grew wide.

_Namine, Namine! Please be okay! Namine! _ Roxas pleaded in his head. Looking for reassuring glances from his concerned friends; he noticed that Demyx looked afraid behind his teal eyes while Axel took on a more serious persona.

The meeting was long and even more boring than waiting on the leader. The topics were of little importance, such as, what to do about the pride lands. As there is a language break.

Xigbar and Luxord were playing 'Lexaeus Zexion Xaldin' from across different sides of the room. Larxene was sending a jolt of electricity from one finger to another in a continuous cycle. Three members, however, could not be described as bored. A more fitting description would be anxious, stressed, and angry. They realized that Xemnas was stalling for a reason.

To keep them from stopping Namine's death sentence.

Piercing amber eyes and drawling words flowed inconspicuously throughout the spacious chamber. The eyes of nothingness were not met empty handed.

While Demyx had set his sea-green gaze on a lower part of the room; a striking pair of sapphire eyes and a radiant emerald pair sent volts of hate toward Xemnas. Although stone on the outside, once again the Superior was taken back by the narrow stares he was receiving.

_This is not helpful to my plans. Losing three members, and maybe four, is not beneficent._

Love and hate usurped all in Roxas's mind. However lucky, they were not contradicting each other.

_Namine…please hold on until I can come save you! Don't worry; I'll kill anyone who dares to hurt even one silk hair on your head! Xemnas, I hate you so much, when Namine is safe you are going to die. I hope you are ready. _

The sandy blonde keyblade bearer hadn't blinked once in the half hour they had been held captive of his unnecessary meeting.

Roxas wasn't the only one feeling the heat.

_Damn you Xemnas. I get a little sister and here you are trying to take her away! Well guess what!? You don't mess with family!_

The hothead was burning up with anger at his Superior.

_Please no! Not Namine! She's like a little sis to me, and Axel too! He told me once so please! Xemnas if she turns out dead, she won't be the only one. You'll be outnumbered and I swear you'll pay!_

Demyx suddenly sent a sharp glare at Xemnas and didn't let off.

A certain nobody, after loosing multiple times to Luxord and embracing defeat, noticed the rising temperature in the room and was curious as to its source. After surveying the scene, he concluded that something was bothering Roxas, Axel, and Demyx. It didn't take a genius for him to make the connection.

Worried about his little friend, Number II concluded that he would bring it up casually.

"So it is settled, next week we will take control of Agrabah. And you, Number VI, will take care of the pesky Genie," Xemnas nodded, closing the discussion on the current topic.

A gruff voice rang out.

"So what happens next to our little guest in the white room?" Xigbar questioned the Superior. Lucky for the surfer/pirate, he was an incredible actor and kept his voice and looks void of emotions. Xigbar couldn't help but notice the eyes of a Number XIII reaching him with a look of plea and gratitude.

Roxas wanted to hug Xigbar for the first time in his nonexistence. Namine was the only thing his mind could comprehend at the moment and it was welcoming any information regarding his angel.

"She will no longer be seen, her services are no longer needed," Number I chose his words carefully. But Xemnas was better off to have stabbed himself at that point.

It couldn't be felt.

It couldn't be heard.

But everyone knew what had happened.

Roxas snapped.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Namine was doodling. Waiting for Roxas to appear; she figured that she had at least a day or so before Xemnas pulled through with is threat. So she was doodling.

Elaborate swirls fused into an array of checkerboard patterns. In the deepest pools of the memory manipulators mind, she saw it as an abstract view of her and Roxas. She would never admit it though.

The creation was just offspring from Xemnas's short visit. He had left a fuming nobody to her thoughts. After furiously scratching out various forms of Xemnas's death in reds and blacks, the pale girl had calmed and took her mind off the rage with her current piece of art.

Hearing the soft sounds of a portal appearing behind her, Namine turned while speaking to her favorite blonde.

"So, I think that I-I-" She froze.

The intruder was not her favorite blonde boy. A deep chuckle poisoned the air. The small nobody sent silent pleas out to the abyss for her friends as realization came to her of how deep a grave she had dug herself.

The trespassing nobody strutted casually around Namine's white room.

"I see you have been busy, Namine"

Namine cringed inwardly at how the towering man said her name.

"Do you know why I'm here?" His deep voice resonated. Gears turned once more in the pale girls head.

_I am so screwed. I am going to die! _The strength from the Superiors unnerving visit, however, still sat in Namine's bones. _Like hell I'm going out like a pathetic little wimp. I'll make him remember me. Everyone will remember me. I don't know where I'll go when I'm dead…So I better make hell of an exit!_

If Namine's inner strength was her outer strength then the threatening assassin would be crying like a baby in the corner.

"I said; do you know why I'm here?"

Namine's eyes stared daggers at him, and stayed still as stone, unblinking, as she spoke,

"Well, Marluxia, Mansex probably sent you to kill me," Her cold ocean eyes repeated her steel words. But instead of the dead silence or anger she expected, her ears received laughter. A cruel, unforgiving laughter.

Faster than lightning, Marluxia summoned his scythe and had it pressed against Namine's tight, pale neck. This was not in her expectations.

"That may be true, but I'm not only going to kill you _my toy_…I'm going to have some fun first!" His stale breath his her ear as Marluxia had twisted swiftly around to stand behind her.

Ocean grew wide as tears began to hide behind her irises at the truth of his intentions.

_My powers can't help me now! Even if I make him forget everything; he is still here and I can't make him forget his thoughts!_ Her blue eyes closed as she called out to her love. _ROXAS! Where are you? Please come! I need you! I can't do this alone!_

A deep rumble filled the air; Namine thought the world was crashing. Her senses came to as she noted that it was Marluxia's cruel laughter again.

"Now, you are at my command. HA! I don't even have to tell you what to do. I'll just make you do it myself!" The graceful assassin hissed sharply in her ear. The scythe was pulled back to Marluxia, and in the process, it skillfully cut Namine's pale arm.

"Augh!" Namine gasped as she quickly grasped her bleeding arm with a small hand. Beads of blood had seeped through her hand, but not much. The artist was torn; her instincts told her to run but her common sense told her it was no use.

So Namine sat helplessly in her white chair, cradling her wound.

Namine cried out as the blunt end of Marluxia's scythe was run into her side, throwing her out of the light chair.

"Y-Y-You're going to pay for t-this…" Namine threatened through grit teeth.

"Shut up! I'll do what I please," He responded coolly. The scythe came down again, but this time, blonde hair flew as Namine dodged out of the way. She was getting up when a large gloved hand grabbed her light locks and forced her up. Namine held in a whimper of pain.

"Don't think that you can run away," Marluxia growled. He thrusted her away from him. A hard thud was heard as a shoulder connected with the footboard of a bed. Dark bruises were already forming from result of the tossed around nobody.

The pink haired Organization member picked up Namine by her throat. She grasped desperately at Marluxia's strong grip, clawing as best she could at his fingers.

Marluxia coughed as Namine's knee collided with his chest. She had kicked the air out of him but he took the pain and held her out farther away.

"-e-e-lp" Tears formed and fell from Namine's ocean eyes as she sadly called for help. A cold nose was placed on her chin, it moved upward to her ear, followed roughly by a cheek and lips against the side of her face.

"No one…Can help you now…"

Marluxia dropped Namine's fragile body on her bed. She grasped the sheets and gaped her mouth open, tasting the sweet air she'd longed for. Marluxia rose above her, floating gracefully in the air. The scythe was slowly raised and the battered girl curled herself up as small as she could and raised her arms defensively.

The sharp scythe fell…repeatedly. Blood fell in a multitude of drops. Cuts appeared on Namine's small arms, legs, and torso. Whimpers and inward hisses, sharp breaths, Namine stung all over.

_I didn't know…that this kind of pain…was possible._

Salty drops mixed with the blood.

"What's wrong?" A harsh voice asked. Her eyes shot open to find a face merely inches away, "Does it hurt?" Poison filled her ears as Marluxia drawled his words out. At the next sound, the tears filled up and the pale nobody could no longer see.

A zipper.

_No…NO!! This isn't happening!!! NO!! NO!!! __**NO!**_

"NO!!" Her shrill voice called out but to no avail. She screamed as Marluxia ripped open her white dress, "NO! STOP!! NO!!"

_ROXAS!!!!!!_

_­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Go ahead and say it…you hate me. I know, I would hate myself too. But I have limits on how much I have in each chapter so I'm sorry!**


	8. The Guardian

_­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­_**Why are you reading this??? Get to the story!!!**

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

Xemnas thought he was prepared. But he could never have seen the hell fury of Roxas coming. His sabers had almost arrived too late.

The throne room erupted in chaos. The Organization was prepared for battle. Axel and Demyx took their place as a guard for Roxas while he was in his rage.

A heated battle was engaged. Xemnas was on the defense, blocking the swift swings of Roxas's dual keyblades.

"I'm-Going-To-KILL-You!" Roxas shouted between swings. Normally the Superior would relish the hate radiating off of his underling, that is, if it were not that he was on the line of death.

"'Bout time something interesting happened," Xigbar stated while having his weapons appear again. "I'll fight for Namine, she's a good kid," The traitors were gaining troops. Axel grinned stubbornly at the remaining loyal members.

Sparks flew as keyblade clashed with saber. The match had evened out; Roxas was looking desperately for a kill shot.

_Namine, I need to help Namine! I'm wasting my time!_

Axel saw his best friend's frustrations, as did Demyx. The two shared a quick glance before going into action.

Roxas saw his pyro friend toss his chakrams lazily into the air and catch them again. Something Roxas and Axel had planned as a sign. In a split second, the key of destiny and the melodious nocturne shared a glance. Demyx winked. Roxas took the hint.

Xemnas was concentrated on the battle, looking for a weakness to show. He didn't see the trio work a plan without words.

_Water clones? Demyx?_ Xemnas thought as he was suddenly surrounded by water clones. Roxas had flown back to a wall. What Xemnas didn't see was Roxas portaling behind him.

Axel set the clones aflame. What resulted was a cloud of steam surrounding the Superior. In a sharp sense of panic, he set his sabers in defense of a front and top attack. But the clones and steam hid Roxas's catapulted body from the wall behind him.

"Ehh-AGH!" Roxas yelled defiantly as he skewered Xemnas on his keyblades. The Superior dissipated in falling smoke.

Settling on the line with his fellow Namine-soldiers; Roxas shouted a warning.

"If anyone DARE try and take us on! Then try your best now!" The friends brandished their weapons.

"The hell with this, Demyx I'll see you when this is over, goodbye," Zexion disappeared leaving an awkward pause to fill the room. Larxene sighed.

"Axel…" The antennae haired nobody portaled next to her fiery fellow nobody, "I can't fight you…" Axel grinned, took her hand, and kissed it.

"I've missed you Sparky…" He mused.

"I've missed you too Burnout…" She smiled devilishly. Demyx and Roxas shared a look.

"I think we missed something…" Demyx furrowed his brows.

Roxas was getting twitchy. Xigbar leaned over to him.

"Go, man. We got it here,"

And Roxas went.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tears continued to fall as Marluxia traced his sharp nails against her stomach and up and down her thigh. Namine had given up, she had no fight left in her, she just cried, she wanted to die.

"Now, now, Namine; you should be happy. I'm going to kill you quickly after I'm done with you," Marluxia's cruel voice spoke over Namine's sobs. The assassin put his hand delicately on her cheek.

Namine cried out again as he dug his nails into the side of her face. Leaving blood filled cuts on her cheek.

_Roxas, please, avenge me. Avenge my death, kill this bastard!_

No sooner than Namine had sent out her physic message than she heard the poof of a portal.

"YOU BASTARD! GET AWAY FROM HER!" Marluxia barely had time to react before he was thrown violently across Namine's small white home. Namine had viewed it all in slow motion. She saw Marluxia get his scythe and he and Roxas prepare to face off.

The memory manipulator curled up into a small ball, ignoring the searing pain, and concentrated. She wanted to help Roxas.

_I have to help Roxas...Its my fault I couldn't stop him...C'mon Namine! Focus. Focus. Erase it all. Focus. Erase it ALL!_

The scythe fell and disappeared. Namine smiled.

"What's going on? Who are you?" The flowery nobody questioned Roxas. Roxas replied with a smirk.

"The Guardian of an Angel," Oblivion was plunged into the nonexistent heart of nobody dissapeared, his body turning into swirls of black. Smoke from his death parted and nothing remained but a satisfied boy.

"r-r-r-o-x-x-as?" Namine whispered. A flash of light and the keyblades disappeared. Roxas turned with electric blue eyes almost to tears from the sight he saw.

Blood spatter on the floor, some on the wall, and all over the bed and on Namine. It stood out so clear it was impossible to ignore, but the electric blue eyes didn't stay on the blood for long. They went right to the battered, blood-stained, crying girl curled up in darkened sheets. The fierce former Organization member ran to his wounded angel.

Cradling her small face in his hands, Roxas could barely speak his next words.

"o-oh Namine…I am- I can't even say how sorry I am…" He whispered with staggered breaths, "I should have come sooner. I-I can't believe h-he…H-he…" His shaky voice turned strong as he stroked her delicate hair spotted with clots of blood, "No one…will EVER…hurt you…again" He locked his sapphire orbs on Namine's innocent face and let an escaped tear fall. A pale shaking hand reached out to wipe it away.

"I-I-" Namine choked out. Then her weak frame lurched up and two now dark red arms latched to Roxas's neck. Fresh tears poured into Roxas's coat as Namine sobbed her fears away. The sandy blonde's strong arms didn't waste any time and clung to Namine, terrified of losing her, and getting so close to.

Namine's grip tightened and tightened and Roxas leaned his head down to nestle his face in her soft hair. His hand rested on the back of her neck as he pulled her closer still.

"I-I need to wash off…" A soft, shaky voice reached Roxas's ears.

"Ok," The guardian muttered in Namine's ear. He carefully snaked one arm to her back, the other gently rested under her legs. Namine nestled her face into Roxas's firm chest as he delicately lifted her off of the massacred bed and carried her to her clean, white bathroom; putting her down just as gently in her tub.

With one hand still gently rested between her shoulders, Roxas leaned over to turn on the hot water. Namine watched as the warm, crystal clear water pooled around her. Running her fingers just barely over it, she created paths of ripples. The pale girl rested her light head on her knees, as she had curled her legs to her chest while sitting in the tub.

Watching her savior with intent eyes, Roxas was messing with the silver knobs of the tub, keeping the temperature right. The weak nobody reached her hand out and tapped Roxas's arm as light as a ghost.

The brave guardian immediately turned to Namine at her slight touch. Asking with his concerned blue eyes what the matter was. Her ocean blues pierced right through his nonexistent heart as her sweet voice reached his ears.

"I- need a change of clothes…" Namine spoke, dropping her eyes to the side.

"Alright, don't go anywhere, I'll be right back," Roxas responded as he stopped fidgeting with the hot and cold knobs to get Namine's clothes. He left the bathroom unwillingly and dashed to her closet.

Roxas raced back to Namine's side clutching her needed change of clothes. He said nothing of getting her bra and underwear, Namine decided not to bring it up either. After placing them neatly near the tub along with a towel, the blonde boy sat down cross-legged facing the door.

"Ahem," Namine peered curiously at her favorite boy. Roxas turned obediently around to her.

"Yes?" He answered her with equally curious eyes. The memory manipulator's eyebrows mussed up.

"I-I'm taking a bath now…Y-you should wait in my r-room," The pale girl spoke, Roxas smirked with kind eyes.

"Ha! Like hell I'm leaving you right now. I'm not watching, but I'm not leaving you either," The nobody spoke confidently as he resettled in his place by the door. Namine looked down at the now rust-colored soapy water surrounding her. Not sure whether to yell at him to leave or be thanking him for his sweet actions. She settled on blushing and keeping silent.

After peeling off the bloody clothes sticking to her body, Namine finished up her bath quick and quiet. There was no conversation during her washing, as that would be awkward and rude. Roxas didn't enjoy the hissing or gasps of pain from the sting of her open wounds. After the slow and painful process of drying off and putting on her undergarments, the tired and cut up girl wrapped a towel around herself and sat on the lid of the toilet seat.

"Uh…Rox-as…can you come and…m-my cuts…" Namine spoke timidly from embarrassment. The called on boy stood up and walked to the timid girl now before him. He got on his knees and put his hand gently under her chin, turning her pale face towards his.

"Namine…" Roxas spoke, reassuring her, "It's okay to be embarrassed at this…my helping your wounds…But don't ever forget, I'm on your side and always will be," Her secret loves kinds words sent a salty tear down her cheek, which was swiftly caught by Roxas's hand. Roxas then began the time consuming procedure of sterilizing and treating his angel's wounds.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**That was so intense…it was even intense to write. And no! I'm not being sarcastic!**


	9. Cleaning Up FLUFFY CHAPTER

**This part is fluffy : )**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"AH!" Namine gasped as Roxas put a warm cloth over a deep cut on her stomach.

"I'm sorry. But it needs cleaned!" He gave Namine a stubborn look, she sent one right back. Roxas chuckled at her antics.

After finishing with all the wounds on her stomach, expertly wrapped bandaging around it; all the lacerations had been tended too except the ones on Namine's face and neck.

The warm cloth was gently pressed onto the pale nobody's neck, where one of the first cuts resided. Roxas felt his anger rise as his eyes passed over the last few cuts; the rough cut on her neck, and the cuts from Marluxia's fingernails on Namine's cheek.

_I should have killed that bastard slower…for him to hurt Namine…_Roxas let out a heavy breath. Namine noticed this and took it the wrong way.

"Are…are you mad at me?" The battered girl asked timidly. Roxas's now wide eyes snapped to her glassy blue ones, filled with confusion. He raised his hand to stroke her cheek, careful not to touch the cuts. The spiky haired nobody didn't know where to start.

"W-why would I…How could I ever be mad at you?" Roxas whispered closely. Namine dropped her ocean blue eyes to the floor.

"You just seem so angry…And you should be! I barely fought back! I was too freaking scared to do ANYTHING!" Namine nearly yelled, mostly to herself. She then found herself locked with a pair of blue irises, merely inches away from her own. She held in a gasp.

"I am so sorry…This…this is NOT your fault! And I'm just so mad at that…that…animal!" Roxas looked down and furrowed his eyebrows in thought, "No…If you had fought back…You would probably be…" Roxas couldn't bear to say that Namine might have been dead, "I'm mad at myself for not getting to you sooner!" His sad blue eyes looked back up to Namine's, "I should have come sooner…" He whispered.

A single tear found its way through Roxas's harsh barrier, only to be caught by a soft pale thumb as it raced down his cheek. Both nobodies shared a soft smile with each other.

Eyes still locked, Roxas slid his hand behind Namine's neck leaving his thumb in front of her ear. He slightly pulled her toward him as he leaned in himself. Namine clearly understood as she filled the gap quicker than Roxas had estimated. His eyes shot open wide when Namine's soft pink lips reach his own. Namine felt Roxas smile as they kissed, she returned this smile and snaked her arms around Roxas's neck. The pale girl shivered as she felt cold hands slide to a resting point on her small waist.

The two lovebirds pulled away from their kiss, grinning widely at each other. Namine suddenly pushed Roxas away and blushed, remembering how she was dressed. Roxas quickly understood when she wrapped her arms around herself, slinking back; his face blushed a red that Axel's hair would be proud of. He swiftly turned away and chuckled nervously as the ever redder Namine put on her favorite white dress. Donning it carefully, so as to not mess up any of her bandages, she then went back to reclaim her Roxas.

The key of destiny turned back his girl at a light tap to the arm; embracing his angel again conservatively, so not to make her wounds hurt. Namine, who had her head rested on her lover's chest, shot back once again.

"O-o-oh! Oh my…"

"Nami? Nami what is it?" Roxas took the shocked girl by the shoulders. Namine, who was frozen on the spot, moved her small hands to take one of Roxas's and move it to where her head was resting. The concerned boy just watched Namine's blank face. When Roxas still didn't respond, the artist turned her head to look at Roxas in the eyes.

"Don't you feel it?" She could barely say, even as loud as a whisper. The edges of her lips turned upwards when she saw electric blue eyes grow twice their size.

"B-b-but…"

"I found out how remember?" Namine grinned, eyes sparkling.

"So…You did this?" Roxas questioned. Somehow, Namine smiled wider, and shook her head.

"No, you did it, yourself, not me," Roxas lifted a shaky hand up to Namine's small chest, and then it hovered over. Namine finished the action by placing his hand beneath her neck.

"Y-You! You have a heart too!" Roxas was ecstatic, his favorite girl matched his spirit, "But…I don't understand, how?" Namine tried to explain, while resting her fragile hand where she could feel Roxas's heart beating softly.

"We get hearts when we feel an emotion that's felt too strong for our nobody bodies to handle. I-I think I got mine wh-when…" Namine trailed off, eyes clouding over. Roxas brought back her composure by giving a gentle kiss to her forehead.

"I probably got mine when I was beating up that bastard with the flowers," Roxas spoke with a content smile, purposely not saying Marluxia's name. Namine giggled at her guardian, "C'mon lets get out of the bathroom, its too tiny!" The tall blonde somebody spoke as he offered his hand to Namine. She took it without a thought and let her love lead the way. Roxas took Namine straight through her bloodied room and into the wide hallway, blocking her view of the messiest areas.

"Hm…This is going to take longer getting places," Namine thought out loud, while still grasping Roxas's hand. Roxas laughed, lacing his fingers with hers. He sighed.

"I'll take the consequences," Roxas responded, swinging his arm that was connected to Namine's, back and fourth happily.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Ughn" Xaldin moaned as he fell, his body turned to smoke. Demyx smiled at his success.

"Ahahahaha!!!" Larxene laughed maliciously as she shocked Lexaeus after stabbing him in the shoulder. Not his first wound. The great nobody fell with a resounding thud.

Axel was enjoying toying with Vexen. The pyro had always hated him and knew that the chilly academic was no match for himself. The iceman was becoming furious with his opponent.

Axel was narrowly missing all of Vexen's onslaughts, laughing and having a ball; Number VIII finally put Number IV out of his misery. Vexen was quickly incinerated and fell to smoke; yelling colorful profanities as he went.

Xigbar was sending an endless array of laser…things…at Luxord, who blocked all of them with his oversized cards. Space at his will, Xigbar was everywhere at once, Luxord had managed to take the offence multiple times, but he was loosing ground. With the majority of the true Organization gone, Luxord saw his chance for survival.

"Alright!" The blonde British nobody surrendered, raising his hands up. Xigbar appeared in front of the gambler, (upside-down of course!).

"Eheheh, so you see the odds?" He grinned cockily. Luxord scowled and lowered his hands.

"I'm no idiot. I know when to hold on a bad hand. This isn't worth playing pairs to a straight flush!" He lowered his head and raised an eyebrow. The two old friends shook hands, (with Xigbar still upside-down! ^.^)

Saix was now surrounded 5 to 1. But like hell he was going down easy. His head glowered red. Saix was berserk, but what else is new?

Larxene had kunais in between her fingers; jolts of electricity bouncing around them. Her favorite red head was next to her; grinning, like usual; his emerald eyes glinting with excitement. Flames were occasionally rolling up his arms as he twirled his chakrams absentmindedly.

Demyx stood at the ready. His sitar held in position, playing a few chords now and again. Next to him was a once again upside-down surfer/pirate; knocking one of his guns lazily against his shoulder. Completing the circle stood Luxord, arms crossed, dice in hand and a train of cards running amok near by.

"Hey Dem?" A redhead spoke up.

"Yeah?"

"Ever wondered about that 'X marks the spot' thing?" Axel lazily raised a hand to point at Saix, who consequently growled. The melodious nocturne beamed.

"Are you kidding me? It's only been my life-long dream!" Chuckles filled the large room. Including from Demyx; Xigbar raised his voice.

"I'm right there with you dude," More laughter filled the room. Saix growled some more.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Oh! C'mon, we have to go back," Roxas said as he turned himself and Namine around.

"I don't understand, why's that?" She asked as she willing turned.

"You have to get all that you want to keep, no coming back, okay?" Roxas's electric irises searched into her own ocean ones. Namine nodded.

"I understand," Namine said simply.

THEY GET TO THE ROOM----

Namine held her breath as she entered her lately bloody room. Not looking at her dark red bed, she went straight to her closet and packed necessities. Clothes, pencils, paper, underwear, bras, etc.

Roxas watched her carefully, worried about how much Marluxia had effected her.

_She's strong, but that was something else…_The sandy blonde pondered.

The white duffel bag with Namine's things was slung over Roxas's shoulder; despite protests from the pale blonde girl. The strong teen just gave Namine a sweet smile and took her hand again as they set off to find their friends.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**We are getting close to the end!!! Noooo!!**


	10. Getting Hearts

**I worked so hard on this. I really hope you are enjoying this.**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After a quick stop at Roxas's room and getting his things; the former nobody couple found their way to the throne room.

The large white doors loomed above them. Roxas turned Namine to him and pulled her to the side.

"Nami, we have hearts, but they don't. We need to find ways to get them hearts. I'm thinking that the best way is to not let them know about it," Roxas explained, Namine nodded.

"I agree, but how? You could pretend to betray Axel, hold your keyblade to his throat. Betrayal is one of the strongest emotions. I could help you; we could pretend that we went crazy!" Namine was starting to enjoy scheming incredible plots, "That might even get Demyx and Larxene a heart! But I'm not sure about Xigbar and Luxord, they could be harder…" The pale girl began to just think out loud. Her love cut her off.

"Wait a sec…Luxord? I don't remember him being on our side," The spiky blonde's face mushed up in confusion. Namine laughed.

"Roxas you are so cute!" He was much more confused now, "I got into their memories, Luxord joined our side when he saw it was hopeless," She finished with a smug grin.

"Hm…ok…what if you pretend to try and kill Xigbar and beat Luxord at Rummy?" Roxas spoke with a hand held thoughtfully to his chin.

"Alright…But how do I beat Luxord? He is unbeatable," The small girl pondered.

"Search his memories; take as long as you need. Find his weakness," He finished with his hands on her thin shoulders only then to see her smile evilly.

"Oh…don't you worry…I don't need any more time…I have what I need; he doesn't stand a chance now," The strong somebody boy looked at her warily. The look on Namine's face was frightening, "Oh!" Namine gasped as Roxas picked her up bridal style and kissed her passionately on her pink lips. Ocean eyes flew open in surprise.

Roxas pulled back, too soon as Namine thought, and laughed.

"Your face is priceless! Aah. I love you Nam," Roxas cooed to the girl in his arms. Namine recovered from shock in time to respond.

"Hn. I love you too Roxie," She smirked, Roxas scowled.

"I hate that name…" He muttered. It was Namine's turn to laugh. Roxas heaved a sigh and the two blonds locked their eyes together for a caring look.

"Alright," Roxas said as he readjusted the girl in his strong arms, "Now look dead," Namine put her head back and stuck her tongue out. "No…I mean _dead_ dead," His angel giggled and settled herself into an unconscious looking dead-state. Roxas let out a heavy breath, getting into character, and then roughly kicked open the oversized white doors.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

BAM

The rebellion turned and saw in horror a raging Roxas and his unconscious love in his arms.

"Rox-"

"SHUT UP!" Roxas yelled; Axel was quiet.

"Namine…" Demyx whispered, his teal eyes wide, "Is she…"

"I DON'T KNOW…DAMNIT!" His fury raged as he nested Namine on his throne, his voice went to a ragged whisper, "I found her like this…" Wild blue eyes darted around the room, "except much bloodier…I killed the flower bastard,"

So far the rebel nobodies had quietly circled around Roxas and Namine. Luxord and Larxene obviously not that concerned, however, the rest were.

"Roxas, dude, it'll be fin-"

"NO IT WON'T!" Roxas turned from the pale angel and shut Xigbar up, "It's all my……NO! IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT! ALL OF YOU!" The blonde guardian yelled as he summoned his keyblades, eyes to the floor. Axel took a step towards the teen. Roxas, however, went lightning speed to Axel's back. Oblivion was held tight to the pyro's neck.

"AXEL! LET HIM GO!" Larxene fumed.

Roxas held the keyblade closer.

"Rox, man, what are you doing? She's not dead! And I'm your best frie-"

"SHUT UP! YOU'RE ALL RESPONSIBLE!" The crashing blonde then whispered to only Axel, "I. Loved. Her. Maybe I should take Larxene as COMPENSATION! Hm?" Emerald eyes grew wide and darted to his love.

"NO! NO DON'T!" Axel yelped. Oblivion got closer.

"Roxas let out a laugh as he let go of Axel and headed towards Larxene. All the nobodies were unsure of what action to take, Roxas was their friend.

Larxene didn't thin that Roxas would head towards her, she only had time to put up a quick defense with her arms before Roxas had grabbed her and thrown her into a redhead. Axel caught her as they both fell to the floor from the force.

Roxas took a fast, unexpected turn, pulling a near-by sitarist into an unmovable hold. He then proceeded to run up the wall and jump to the highest he could go.

Demyx fell.

Roxas had let go.

"AAAAAHHHH!" Demyx flailed his arms as he raced with gravity towards the floor.

_I'm going to die…I'M GOING TO DIE!!! DIE!_ His teal eyes closed as he braced himself for a bloody impact. Only to be thrown hastily to the side.

"You're lucky I'm fast dude!" Xigbar spoke calmly. Demyx was checking over himself to see that his limbs were all there. Xigbar, ever the teleporter that he was, had teleported to Demyx from the side; throwing off his fall and landing to the side much softer then the intended route.

"GAH!" Luxord fell to his knees clutching his head, "NOOO! I LOST!" The nobodies turned to look curiously at the gambler of fate. What no one noticed was a light giggle.

_That was too easy! All I had to do was put in a memory of Demyx beating him in a game like chess and KABOOM! _Namine smiled unnoticeably from her "death" slumber.

Xigbar met the ground, hard, as an angry blonde landed on him. Pinning him with his legs and choking him with his arm. Xigbar gasped for air as Roxas struggled the nonexistent life out of him. The freeshooter was grabbing for his last breaths when Roxas let go, disappearing at the sound of a cooing dove.

"Rox-as" Namine said breathlessly from said teen's chair. Roxas appeared by her side in an instant. He scooped her up lightly in his strong arms and started kissing her over and over again with extreme passion. Namine responded by draping her bandaged arms around her lovers neck and kissing back. The rebellion wasn't really sure what to do…Roxas's fury, (now turned love) threw them all into a bipolar confusion.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The two blue-eyed blondes stared into each-others eyes. Namine leaned in to whisper in Roxas's ear.

"You did wonderful! But do you think it worked for all of them?" Roxas leaned into whisper back a response.

"Thank you, but I'm not sure. You did great too! Lets go see the results," A smile dawned their faces.

The lovebirds turned to face their fellow traitors. The pale blonde girl put her hand over her newfound heart, glancing up at her guardian, Roxas copied her actions and they looked expectantly at everyone else. Demyx was the first to respond, slowly raising his hand up to his chest.

THUMP THUMP

His deep teal irises grew wide and he took in a shaky breath when he felt a beat. A wide grin took over his face and he gazed to the other encouragingly.

Xigbar placed his hand on his chest.

THUMP THUMP

"Wh-whoa dude…" and for once, Xigbar was speechless. Luxord decided to roll his chances.

THUMP THUMP

"Oh, my…" The gambling Brittan was unsure of what to think, not truly believing what he felt. Larxene looked to Axel, waiting for him to go first. Seeing that the pyro was unbelieving, she raised her own slender hand…

THUMP THUMP

The electric empress lit up and nearly squealed at her beating heart. As confidant as ever, she raced over to Axel, gently taking one of his hands into her own. Larxene gracefully placed the tall hothead's hand on his chest along with her own.

THUMP THUMP

Emerald eyes grew large and Axel enveloped Larxene in a huge hug. The stubborn nymph let her guard down for once and hugged back. The two began laughing; this, consequently, started a trend.

The shock and gentle smiles of the large room exploded as the somebodies celebrated the greatest gift.

"WHOO-HOO!" Demyx yelped as he latched onto Roxas and Namine in a large bear hug. Namine giggled and all the others laughed and chuckled. Xigbar used his control of space to appear by the group hug and wrapped his arms around all three of them.

"Dudes! This is the greatest!"

Axel galloped over with Larxene in tow by hand. Making his way swiftly through the cluster and kidnapped Roxas, (Larxene, luckily, had let go of his hand by this point).

"AHAHaha! This! Is! AWESOME!" Axel said as he swung a scared and laughing Roxas in a tight bond of a hug.

"A-Axel!" Roxas squeaked as he was swung in circles, "P-Put me down, man! I'm dizzy!"

"Rum anyone?"

The enormous hall echoed with joyous laughter as Luxord pulled out a bottle of rum from under his coat.

Hearts beating as one.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**That's a good place to stop. You got lucky, no cliffies today!**


	11. Last Time At The Castle

**I'm warning you now! This chapter is longer than the rest!**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The friends knew that now that they had hearts, they would leave the World That Never Was. Parting to visit and live in other worlds. So they were enjoying a final meal together at Castle Oblivion.

"This is great! I'm not even worried that its' poisoned!" Demyx grinned as he chowed down.

"You didn't have to worry about it anyway, if Xaldin poisoned your food, everyone would know it was him," Axel cockily retorted. Demyx was about to speak again but was cut off by Xigbar.

"This IS amazing Namine! Where did you learn how to cook?" The sharpshooter questioned.

"Well, from Xaldin's memories," Namine giggled, "Actually Xemnas found him at a cooking school in Radian Garden," The table cracked up at the thought.

EVERYONES DAYDREAM!

_Xaldin sat in the chair that was too big for him. Ms. Yunk was coming around to grade their cookies. The mighty student fiddled with the pink frilly apron around him. She stopped at his table and took a miniature bite from one of his chocolate chip cookies. _

_"Xaldin," _

_"Yes mamm?" He warily responded._

_"These cookies are too crumbly! Also, this is not the school brand of chocolate I bring in! WHERE did you get this chocolate! Look at the bottom of the cookies! The bottom of them tell you everything! What do these tell you? WHAT do THESE COOKIES tell you!?" She shrilled to the entire class. Xaldin sunk into his seat, trying to let his dread fall over his face to hide his shame. _

_"WHAT DO THESE COOKIES TELL YOU!? I'LL TELL YOU! They say: I did not listen to instructions and set the oven to the INCORRECT temperature. Repeat this Xaldin." Ms. Yunk's glasses fell to the tip of her nose at her twitching antics. Xaldin looked at the floor, analyzing a speck. _

_"REPEAT THIS XALDIN!" She shrilled again. Xaldin mumbled incoherently. "OUT LOUD! SO EVERYONE CAN HEAR!" Xaldin looked up at her sharply, she was glaring right back. _

_"I did not listen," Xaldin got up out of his seat, "TO the instructions!" He ripped the apron off of his chest, "AND SET THE OVEN!" Xaldin went over to the cutting board and hoisted two rather large knifes out of their place, "TO THE INCORRECT!" The students ran to the walls of the classroom screaming Bloody Mary, "TEMPERATURE!" Xaldin ran over to Ms. Yunk and…_

_"aaaaAAAAHHHHH---"_

END OF EVERYONES DAYDREAM

The room went silent, no laughter remained. Axel coughed uncomfortably.

"So THAT'S why he is so…." Demyx started. Everyone thought up the rest of the sentence.

A fifth empty bottle of rum hit the table. Luxord looked up gravely, and nearly cross-eyed.

"Iknew I-ts! ALLlhssS ALoNGS!!!Ss" The gambler downed another bottle, "tHeh Bdbssst-tahrd whahs*hic*theh CUOK!...cOOkh?…CookeeehsEs!!! ALhRighTS! Whitch whunna yUU Du iTehs!?" (Translation: I knew it! All along!!! The bastard was the cook!…cook?…cookies!!! Alright! Which one of you did it!?) Luxord was relying heavily on the table for support as he swung a twitchy arm around to point at the others.

Wanting him to continue, the rebels held in their laughter at the entertainment, Roxas finally spoke up, soon receiving a lazy glare from Luxord.

"What –snicker- What are you talking –snicker- about Luxord?" Luxord's head fell to the table, then he turned it to look at Roxas while holding his wavering arms in the air.

"ONE ofs yUUhs…Peepohls!!! StOle theh COOKEHS fromstha chook-ehs-JAR! Andsou…SURH!" Luxord lolled his head to the other side and pointed unexpectantly at Demyx, "Ahres WERREH susss..susssh…suspiciooos!" (Translation: One of you peoples! Stole the cookies from the cookies jar! And You…SIR! Are very suspicious!) Demyx looked around frantically for help, receiving snickers.

Luxord looked as if in pain as his eyes were massively squinted and he held his lips together, pursed extremely tight. Not to mention his head was on the table and his butt was swinging and swaying in the air, looking for balance.

Namine stood up.

"Alrighty then Luxord," more snickers let out as he turned his "suspicioos" glare at the fragile blonde, "Lets go into here," She led him away staggering to a couch in another room; where he expertly collapsed into a loud and obnoxious snore.

Upon her return, everyone let out their pent up laughter. Roxas had tears in his eyes it was so bad, Demyx had covered his face, and Larxene and Axel were leaning on each other for support. They all froze.

"Isayed toh keehp it dowwns! Orsyoull wakesssteh YARHN MUHNSTYR! SSSSSSSSssshhhhhh….itssok. YARHN MUHNSTYR sleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeps in bed…beehd…shhhhhhhh…" Luxord lulled himself to sleep with his shushes and the infectious laughter was let out once again into the echoing room. Light walls soaking in all the good vibrations.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

All of the surviving Organization members (minus Zexion) were hovering around the gummi hangar. They had gone to their rooms and dawned new clothes for the trip. Roxas was in his regular outfit from Twilight Town and Namine was still in her white dress.

Axel had changed into black skinny jeans, and a bright red t-shirt and matching red wristbands. Over his shirt was a black vest that was a tad bit oversized. His shoes were black.

Demyx had loose grey jeans on with black worn down converse. He also had chains hanging on the side of the jeans; his shirt was a faded blue cotton tee. A loose (but not baggy!) black jacket was over his shirt.

Larxene had a black and grey plaid pleated miniskirt and black leggings. Her tight-fitting sleeveless shirt was a blinding yellow with a wide black stripe from her right shoulder going straight down. She had black fingerless gloves that went all the way up to the middle of her upper arms. Bright yellow beaded bracelets and necklaces summed it up.

Xigbar had on black ripped off pirate styled pants with combat boots. He also had a dark purple jacket with a gold zipper zipping it all the way up. The sleeves went all the way down to his wrists and were almost tight-fitting. There was a loose collar at the top of the jacket.

Luxord had a dark black/grey suit on with a bright red vest. There were chains on the side of the pants. He wore no jacket to go along with the suit ensemble. It wasn't easy to guess where all the rum was…but it was easy enough to guess that he DID have some hidden somewhere.

The now awesomely clothed somebodies were conversing where they could find each other when an unexpected visitor arrived with a smoky poof.

"I see the ruckus has ended," Zexion spoke unemotionally.

"Zexy! You're back!" Zexion nodded to his watery friend.

"Where did you go dude?" Xigbar questioned.

The blank look that was radiated off of the cloaked schemer told them all that the information was unnecessary.

"I would also like to keep in touch," Zexion spoke once more to the crowd.

"Hm, well lets see…Roxas, Namine, Larxene and I are gonna be in Twilight Town," Axel began the explanation.

"I'm going to go to Atlantica! You shou-"

"Luxord and I are headin' to Port Royal," Xigbar said happily.

"There is lots of Rum! And gambl-"

"Yeah dude! So I'll sail the ship and we will be the best damn pirates ever!" Roxas and Axel chuckled at the one-eyed irony. A smile reached Namine's lips and eyes. Demyx and Zexion however were having their own side conversation.

Demyx and Zexion were opposites in a lot of ways. Demyx is very energetic and loud, Zexion is quiet and submissive. But because of how ever-loving the sitarist is, somehow he and the illusionist became friends. Demyx was often put down for his strength and "brains" (Although he is much smarter than he lets on…) so he never puts down Zexion for his size or weapon, (A book) as others do.

The pact of friendship between them grew to the point of best friends you could say. Zexion may not ever show it, but he does enjoy Demyx's company because of his friendliness and energy. Also, he knows that Demyx is much smarter than he will show. Demyx enjoys the quiet company of Zexion and loves that Zexion doesn't get mad when he is confused and need an explanation of some sort.

"Alright! It's settled!" Demyx spoke up, receiving curious looks.

"What's settled?"

"What needed settling?"

"I'll go with Demyx," Zexion said simply. Demyx was beaming, excited to have a friend to go to Atlantica with him.

"Ok then, well before we leave, we need to inspect and pick gummi ships to take with us," Roxas started. His love zoned him out.

_Zexion…He still needs a heart, he deserves one. _ Namine thought to herself, while walking casually next to Roxas so as not to draw attention to her pondering. _The quickest way is with the strongest emotions. Hm. Those are anger, love, and despair. That is how Roxas got his heart. But first I have to know what Zexion loves and hates…_The memory manipulator found a chair to sit in near the gummi ships. She took out her supplies and proceeded to draw.

Digging into Zexion was difficult; his mental barricade was just as strong as his emotional barricade. But the pale blonde eventually broke through, finding most memories around books. There were also a good amount of memories with the two best friends, Demyx and Zexion, just hanging out. Namine knew what to do.

The small girls plan was dangerous. She had to be fast.

The devious teen strode up to Zexion and Demyx. They, at the moment, were looking over a moogle ship that Demyx wanted to take. She nonchalantly sat down near the two friends, and proceeded to draw.

_Alright…fast…plan it out…Zexion, in the library. Helpless. Demyx burns the books. But I have to be so fast that he won't even realize I hit him. Okay, so, focus…_

A pale hand flew across the paper as Namine set up a new memory for the cloaked schemer. The last line was placed in Namine's sketch.

"Augh!" Zexion put his hand to his head after acknowledging the pain. Blue hair fell away from a covered eye as he looked up at Demyx with a venomous glare. "YOU!" Zexion fumed.

Namine's eyes darted from one side of the page to the other. Not letting the pain of the hand cramp get to her, she had never drawn with such speed before. The brave girl was set in stone for her task.

"Zexion? Wha-"

"HOW COULD YOU!?" Zexion screamed at Demyx; while showing more emotion than he ever had before.

Roxas had heard Zexion's yelling and ran to him. Stopping feet away, not sure what to make of the situation. The other former Organization members also halted after rushing over.

Demyx was nearing against the wall of the gummi ship. The cloaked schemer continued to talk the poor teen; while shouting in rage.

"I THOUGHT YOU WERE MY FRIEND!" Zexion continued. Demyx was almost in tears.

"Zex! I am! I don't understand…why?"

Axel snuck up behind Zexion, and was prepared to hold him back if needed. Namine continued in her ferocious artwork. Roxas noted the coincidence and concentration. The blonde kneeled before his girl, not touching her so as not to disturb her, but he never took his eyes off of her. The keyblade wielder waited patiently.

_Gone, no fire, reading, a game; laughter, no screams, no smoke; friends, no betrayal, peace, quiet. _

"Hah!" Namine breathed and she rested her tired head on her arms. Roxas stood and sat next to her. Namine leaned onto his chest as he wrapped an arm around her, pulling her fragile body to his strong one.

Namine looked up at Roxas, Roxas looked down. His soft lips brushed against her pale forehead gently. The memory manipulator sighed. The two lovers held each other with more compassion in their newfound hearts than most normal somebodies could even comprehend.

Meanwhile, the effect of Namine's good deed was showing. Zexion had stopped, his rage suddenly dissipated. The very confused schemer found himself being restrained by a certain redhead he was not fond of.

"Let me go," Zexion stated. Axel did so.

"Sure man, now that you're cool again," The pyro responded. A questioning look was sent to him from a purple/blue haired teen. Demyx intervened to explain things.

"Zexy, you were so angry! You were yelling at me and was going to hurt me," Demyx spoke while holding Zexion's shoulders. Then, noticing Roxas and Namine behind his smart friend; he got a clue. He had seen how tired Namine looked and that new art was in her lap.

"Hn?" Zexion grunted when he saw the sitarist's large grin. Demyx grabbed Zexion's hand and placed it on his chest.

THUMP THUMP

Once more, Zexion showed emotion. He gasped. The cloaked schemer put his hand to his neck for his beating pulse.

Then Zexion did something…much…unexpected, so unexpected that his best friend was shocked. Zexion smiled…no…he smirked. But still a genuine smile rested on his lips for almost the briefest of moments. Demyx grinned in reply.

Xigbar strutted up to the happy friends and placed a rough hand on Zexion's shoulder.

"You should change into some decent clothes now dude,"

"Hn," Zexion responded and walked off.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Well then, this is goodbye for now…" Roxas started. Gummi ships chosen and checked, the rebels were saying their parting goodbyes; even though they planned to visit each other often.

Zexion had returned with a new look. He had faded blue skinny jeans and checkerboard slip-on Vans. His shirt was a dark blue, nearly purple, with a black and grey graphic design on the front. Underneath it he had a wide-striped black and grey shirt. Around his wrists were a varying array of bracelets, flat rubber ones, cloth ones, and leather ones. With his new outfit, Zexion suddenly seemed more comfortable around everyone.

They had decided that they would all take a gummi ship. With everyone having their own, a broke down ship wouldn't be that bad.

Namine went around giving hugs to all of her close friends. She was the only one who gave hugs to anyone. Handshakes, pats on the back, half hugs, and nods or nods with smiles passed around everyone as goodbyes were made final.

"You promise to visit us?" Demyx asked while giving Namine a bear hug. She laughed.

"Yes, yes of course we will!" The pale girl gave her mullet/mohawk owning boy a charming smile to reassure him. "But you have to come visit us too!" Demyx nodded violently.

"I swear on my heart!" He spoke, much too seriously. With his hand on his heart, he cracked a smile.

The gummi ships started leaving with their pilots, on new journeys. Soon, all but one had left. A fragile girl with bandages covering most of her pale body; she was silently saying goodbye to the castle. It held many memories that she could not control. She was saying goodbye to memories that she could never truly leave. Fear, love, her greatest and worst memories were all here so far. The girl fidgeted with the bandages on her left arm.

Looking down on herself, she was uninspired to find more visible bandages than skin. But the drop of confidence was short lived. Head held high. She boarded her gummi ship and flew off to Twilight Town.

Namine didn't look back.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**That was a long chapter!!! Wowie!**


	12. Epilogue!

**EPILOGUE!!!! HORRAY! I HOPE YOU ENJOYED THIS STORY!!**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"WHAT IS THAT SMELL?!"

"BREAKFAST!"

A blonde girl with striking teal eyes bounded down the stairs of her home.

"You burnt it! Again!"

The cook grinned.

"If you don't like it, then you should get down here earlier and make sure I don't do that," Axel responded as he flipped a very charred pancake in the skillet. The stove wasn't on. It never was. Axel was heating the skillet with his bare hand, and very much enjoying it.

Larxene began to pour herself some cereal. Axel sat down at their kitchen table and began to drown his pancake (or ashes) in maple syrup.

"At the rate you're going; you're going to be morbidly obese soon," Larxene spoke between crunching bites of her cinnamon toast crunch.

"Thanks for the tip, Love," More syrup was poured on the "pancakes". Larxene smiled and rolled her eyes.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Two men were walking down the dusty street, chatting about women, the first man was balding and had a scraggly brown beard that was getting to his chest; the second, had bright wiry red hair and a neatly trimmed goatee. They noticed something odd coming through the fog.

"I've never seen that ship before," The first man with the beard spoke.

"Oh…well shit!" The second man, the one with the goatee, rasped.

"What? What is it?"

"Have you got your wallet?"

"No…why? What's going on?"

"You need to keep track of that, ok?"

"Yeah, sure; but why? Are they thieves?"

"You could say that. There are two pirates on that ship. Stay away from them and keep that a secret,"

"I don't really understand, wait…two?! Why are you so afraid of two pirates? They can't be that bad,"

"That's just it! You underestimate them! One of them is the luckiest men in the seas. Never looses a bet, wins every game. His name is Luxord. The other one is Xigbar. He has a dead on shot; always. He also is one of the best sailors that ever existed. Their ship's name is _The Nobody_. No one knows why,"

"But you're saying that as long as I steer clear, I'l-"

"You'll be just fine- Damn! They docked! Let's go, their coming,"

The two grimy men ducked into the nearest shop; quick to avoid the heavy steps sneaking up on them.

"So dude, what's your plan for our stay?" Asked a man in a dirty captains uniform with an eyepatch, his long hair pulled back in a low ponytail.

"Well, mate, I believe I'll go buy some more rum. Then I'll hit up the cards in the local taverns," A short-haired blonde answered. His short-cropped hair was also in the form of a clean cut beard and mustache. His captain's uniform was in pristine condition; unlike his comrade.

"Great, I'm gonna go in search of some ladies for us. And then I'll get all that junk we need," The scarred faced man spoke as he casually twirled two strange shaped, purple pistols in his hands.

"Sounds like a good plan. When you're done, just follow the gossip,"

"As always!" The two men saluted each other and went different ways. The man with the pistols disappeared in a strange flash of light, the clean cut blonde man headed off for the closest tavern.

The two men hiding in a shop came out stealthily when they knew the cast was clear.

"Now, all we have to do is stay out of their way for maybe, three days tops," The sailor with the goatee stated. The other man just nodded. Not sure of the strange kings of land and sea that had unintentionally graced the sailors with their presence.

All the while, while the sailors were conversing; Luxord had already made enough gold to buy themselves a new ship.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Zexion was calming reading one of his books when he noted that the ambiance of music was getting closer. The teen pushed lightly off of the rock he was perched on and swam to greet the sounds. His shimmery purple scales on his tail glinting as he moved.

Demyx swam back from his outing in a trail of swoops and daunting flips as he dodged through the coral. He sang an upbeat rock tune and his sitar melodiously whilst heading back to his and Zexion's 'apartment' (or at least, that's what they called it,). It was really just a roomy alcove among the labyrinth of underwater rocks and boulders.

Upon reaching the 'apartment', Demyx called out,

"Zexy! I've got some great news!"

Zexion strolled/swam over to meet up with Demyx after drifting out of the apartment.

"Yes? What's the great news?" Zexion inquired. Demyx grinned coyly, Zexion didn't see that as a good sign.

"I got us some invitations to that cool concert tonight!"

"The one with the princesses?" The blue/purple haired merman asked monotonously.

"Yeah! And then we can go to the after party! Aaaaand…I bet that you-know-who is gonna be there!" Demyx's hair floated aimlessly as he tilted his head back to sing "you-know-who". Zexion, at this point, had a small blush creeping up his cheeks. Demyx beamed.

"Oh yeah? And I bet that Coral will be there too?" Zexion countered. The musician turned the color of a fresh tomato.

Zexion let out a chuckle at the flustered expression on Demyx's face. This shook Demyx awake and he began to laugh along with his best friend, and then glided inside of their apartment to hang out until the time for the concert came.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A soft thud resounded in the empty hallway as a blonde woman gently hung framed artwork on white walls. The long hallway was completely bare with exception to the colorful artwork hung on the walls, and the Persian style rug flowing down the center of the hallway floor. Satisfied with the painting's placement, Namine stepped gracefully off of her stepladder and carried it to a closet whose door blended well with the wall.

After arriving in Twilight Town, Namine opened an art gallery which mostly featured her own art. _The Nobody Gallery_, as it was so genuinely named, was filled with white walls and minimum furniture. As most art galleries are, focused on the art itself; Namine's work sold well, as she had learned the memories of the citizens and painted some pieces within those themes.

The artist put up the 'Closed' sign and had now moved upstairs to her living area to work on supper when the sound of the opening of the front door caught her ear.

"Nami! I'm home!" Roxas's voiced drowned out all other sounds in the house.

"I'm up here! Supper is almost ready!" Namine yelled back. Roxas bounded upstairs, taking in the smell of baking food with large whiffs of the air.

Nami, it smells _amazing_!" The keyblader cooed. Namine beamed at Roxas and went to meet him at the doorway to the kitchen. She giggled as her strong protector enveloped her in a crushing bear hug.

"I'm trying something new! I got it from the memories of the lady down the street,"

Roxas chuckled at the way Namine got her information.

"You know Namine; you don't have to be anti-social. You should try speaking to people once in awhile," Namine gave a slight scowl to this idea as she took their supper out of the oven and placed it on the table while Roxas got drinks for himself and his love. As they began to eat, Namine retorted.

"I made friends with Olette didn't I?" The pale blonde pointed out.

"That's true," Roxas spoke. Namine sighed.

"I guess you're right though, there's no real need to be a recluse," Namine and Roxas shared a smile with each other, "So how was class today?"

Roxas had found a job working at the local community center; teaching kids, teenagers, and the occasional adult how to skateboard and struggle. The kids loved him, and they were always trying to figure out why his hair goes up naturally. Sometimes Roxas will bring Namine, and the kids and teenagers will try to impress her. Also they try to look good because when she comes she draws them all day. On breaks, Roxas will struggle with any challengers, (because he is still the undefeated struggle champion) and skate to his hearts content.

"The kids, I swear, they are getting high off of that "energy" junk! They will be out of control for half an hour or more and then I'll find them asleep on the benches!" Namine laughed as Roxas sat, trying to compensate a solution.

"It's just a fad. It will be over soon, I'm sure," Namine consoled the frustrated sandy blonde. Roxas just mumbled something incoherent as he ate, causing Namine to giggle some more.

The couple then ate the rest of their meal in comfortable silence. While cleaning dishes, Namine thought of something to do afterwards, so did Roxas. Without looking up, Namine stated,

"So, after these do you want to find something on TV to watch?"

"Naw, I have a better idea," Roxas responded, also without looking up.

"Oh?" This peaked Namine's interest.

"Yeah, I think I'm gonna tickle you," Roxas stated simply. Namine looked up to see if Roxas was serious but she couldn't tell. Then her blonde hero looked up at her with a devious smirk.

"Eek!" Namine dashed off to the living room, Roxas was hot on her heels and much faster, "AH! Hahahaha! AHAhaHA!" The pale artist laughed loudly. Roxas had tackled her to the ground and didn't waste any time to begin tickling her sides. Roxas laughed alongside Namine, enjoying her laughter, which overwhelmed the house.

"HaHAHHHAAHAHAhaha! Rox-AHHAaaahaaa! ROXASAHAHA! EHAhahEHAHA! ST-AHA-OP! HAha!" Namine pleaded. Roxas gave in and ceased fire; then chose to sit on the couch nearby with a smile dawning his lips. Namine took his idea and joined him. She was welcomed with a strong arm to pull her fragile body close to Roxas's side. She sighed contently.

"Roxas?" She said, while resting her head on his shoulder.

"Hm?" Roxas rested his head atop of hers.

"You…Are. An evil bastard."

"AHAHA!" Roxas broke up in laughter in surprise at Namine's choice of words. After letting out all of his shocked emotions, Roxas planted a soft kiss on the forehead of the woman with a large smirk on her face.

"I love you lots, Nam,"

"I love you a lot, also Roxie," Roxas only sighed at the nickname he hated. Inadvertently smiling at the love he found in his not-so-fragile memory manipulator. While Namine smiled also, reflecting on the love she found in her brave guardian with his strong heart. The two former-nobodies pulled each other closer, never wanting to let go.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**THE END! If you liked this, please let me know by reviewing and saying so! **

**THANK YOU FOR READING!!! **


End file.
